Where my Demons Hide
by Tightropes to the Sun
Summary: All his life Bruce has lived with the demons that haunted his dreams; his father, Hulk, and Ross are his constant reminds about how he can never be the man he once was.. that is until Tony comes into his life and everything changes. Together they fight their demons and find out just what it really means to be in the arms of someone you love. [Science Boyfriends One Shot]


**I listened to the song Demons by imagine dragons and this ficlet was born. If you realllaid ten to the lyrics you can tell it suits both Tony and Bruce perfectly. **

**This one shot of for my Tony, you know who you are (; **

**I own nothing.**

**All feedback welcome. **

**feel free to listen to these songs; **

**Demons- imagine dragons**

**welcome to my life- simple plan**

**perfect- simple plan **

* * *

Bruce knew all about demons. As a child they were the creators that engulfed his dreams with nightmares and kept him crying out for his mother.

He was weak as a boy; easy to step on and manipulate. He cowered at his father's feet, whimpering until his voice gave way and he had nothing left but the pain spreading through his body like flames.

As he grew, Bruce noticed a small voice in the back of his head. Sometimes it told him to kill his father- swing a bat across the back of his head and get it over. Other times it coaxed him out of his fear and told him it was alright. But most of the time it was a reminder of just how right his father was.

He was a freak, a mistake and unworthy of his mother's affection. And he believed it, Bruce came to realize that agreeing with his father was the easiest coping tool.

So he blocked the rest of the world out, pushed people so far that he could have watched them tumble over a cliff. He became a shell and his anger built.

He hated his father, he hated his mother for doing nothing to stop the abuse and he hated himself for not being strong enough to stop it himself.

Bruce hated being weak, he wanted to be strong but the possibilities of that were slim. He knew he'd never find the nerve to take on his father-Brian Banner was stronger, faster and more intelligent than he was.

Instead Bruce threw himself into his studies. Maybe just maybe if he proved his theory to his father the abuse would stop and he would be proud of him. But that day never came, as the years passed his dad only grew more upset with him, it didn't matter what he did, Bruce would never gain his father's love or acceptance.

By the time he was five, Bruce knew he was smarter than his father, it didn't take a scientist to see that. Even Betty, the only person he allowed in, saw it. She commented on how quick he was at learning the material laid out in front of him.

It made him smile; the way her eyes lit up when she praised him or the comforting embrace she had when she hugged him.

As quickly as that cloud of happiness spread over him it deflated. In a fit of rage, Brian had killed his wife and Bruce's mother.

"Mommy.." Bruce had whispered to the corpse laying in the bed, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

His father stood in the door way, his eyes narrowed and his hands clenched. "Don't touch her, Robert, this is your fault. We were fine before you were born. " he snapped, venom laced his vocal cords.

_Bruce. His name was Bruce, not Robert, Bruce._

He sobbed like he had never cried in his life and begged his mother to come back as the voice screamed in the back of his head to kill his father.

_Smash, man who hurt mother. Smash_. The voice commanded him, screaming in the back of his head.

Standing slowly, Bruce narrowed his own eyes. Rage flashed in the back of his head and his limbs shook with anger. His father seemed to sense this. He backed away from the door frame and put his hands up, "What little boy? You don't have the guts to do anything. " he teased him, a smirk spread over his face.

"You killed mom!" Bruce snapped back.

Brian threw his head back and laughed. "No I didn't, you killed your mother. "

Quicker than he'd ever seen anyone move, his father descended on him. His large hand hooked around his hair and tugged Bruce forward and the motivation to do something slipped out of his body and was replaced with fear. "You can't do anything, little boy, you're nothing but a weakling. " Brian hissed into his ear, sending a tremble through his body.

All Bruce could do was make himself seem smaller as his father's hands wrapped around his throat, the voice in the back of his head was faded and his fight for survival was slipping. "I should have killed you when I had a chance. " his father growled, throwing him to the ground beside the bed.

Spots danced across his eyes as his head hit the ground and pain spread through his chest. He was going to die, his father was actually going to kill him. "Say hello to your mother for me. " Bruce's vision faded until he say nothing but black.

_"Bruce!"_

A clash of thunder struck across his bedroom window and Bruce shot up out of the bed, his chest rising and falling with panic.

"Bruce?" Hands gripped the side of his face and he felt himself calm slightly, "You alright big guy?" Tony asked.

Realization can over him. Bruce wasn't in Dayton, Ohio but in Stark Tower in New York. He blinked and titled his head towards the playboy sitting in front of him. "Uh, yeah. Nightmare. "He answered.

Tony shook his head, "I don't think people thrash as much as you just did. Could have swore you were going to punch me. " he stated, rubbing his hand along his beard.

"Sorry, "Running his fingers through his hair, Bruce sighed softly. The same nightmare, he'd been having it since he was a kid, the damage his father did would forever be permanent.

Tony passed him a cup of tea and have him a look, "Don't worry there's no brandy in it. "

"Somehow I doubt that. "Bruce gratefully sipped at the tea and to his surprised found no alcohol.

The two of them sat in silence, Bruce collecting his thoughts and Tony trying to find a way to approach his friend without his head being ripped off. After a short while, Bruce placed the tea cup on the side table and swung his legs off the bed. "I'm fine Tony, you can do back to bed.." he lifted himself off the bed and stumbled forward, his limbs giving way under him.

Tony had a hold of him before he could fall to the ground, his strong arms supporting him. "I wasn't sleeping, beside you look you could use a hand, or two. "he pulled Bruce back up to the bed and sat him there, his bloodshot eyes filling with concern.

Bruce didn't want Tony to see him like this. One of the worst things about him was appearing to be weak and it happened more times than not, Bruce was the weak one where Hulk was the protector.

He shook his head and smiled lightly, "I'm fine, Tony, really. " he waved his hand and ducked his head. "I just need to sleep it off. "

"I don't think sleeping it off will do any good, Brucey, you had a nightmare trying to sleep it off. "

"Drop it, Tony. "

He shouldn't be getting into this, it would only turn out bad for the both of them. It was a story, a fairy tale, meant to stay in the past and bringing it now did nothing to help Bruce. He had been having nightmares since he was a kid, they didn't really bother him now but sometimes, especially when they involved his father, he woke up with a jolt.

But this..this was something Tony shouldn't get involved with.

Tony slid between his legs and forced Bruce to look up at him, their eyes meeting for the first time. "When I was a kid, my dad use to tell me all kinds of stories about Captain America. I use to get so jealous but I never told him. Then one day after he came from a business meeting, I got mad. I kicked and screamed and almost hurt him, you have no idea how much I wanted to hurt him, Bruce. " Bruce blushed deeply as Tony's hands dropped down into his lap, "I packed my things that night and left. I haven't returned to that house since.

A few years passed and we still didn't speak, my father and I. My mom did everything she could to get us talking again but I couldn't. I was to ashamed. They died a few months later in a car crash.."

Bruce watched Tony as he sat in front of him, his eyes dropped and a small frown formed on his lips, "I never told him how I felt and I lost him before I got that chance. I've had to live in his shadow since they died and I hate it, Bruce, god I hate it. Do you know how badly I wish I could tear down every dollar I own and be normal? I wish I could crawl into a hole and disappear, became an everyday person on the street instead of Howard Stark's son. "

He knew how Tony felt, Bruce had felt that same battle with his own father but his relationship with Brain Banner would never heal where Tony and his father could probably have one if they desired.

They were so different but so much the same.

"I'm sorry, Tony. "Bruce bent forward and pressed his forehead against the playboy's, his arms wrapping around the other's waist, "Regardless of how much you want to be normal, I know your parents would be proud of you. "

Bruce's cheeks flushed again as Tony lifted his head, "They wouldn't be proud of me, Bruce, not after everything I did, everything I want to do. " he muttered as he fell deeper into his embrace.

Shaking his head, the doctor sighed a reply. "You are your own person, Tony. You father doesn't define you, nor does his legacy state who you are supposed to be. "

Tony laughed deeply, cupping Bruce's face between his hands. "The same goes for you Brucey Babes. "

A look of confusion flashed across his face as the other male leaned closer to him, their lips almost touching. "Your father does not define you, Bruce Banner. " tears filled his eyes again but Tony wouldn't allow him to move, he kept him firmly in place. "You are an amazing human being and you have a kick ass brain. "

He couldn't believe it, Tony had actually caught him. He had reserved Bruce's advice and threw it back in his face. "That's not the-"

"It is the same, we both have daddy problems but we both know who we are. "Before he knew what was happening, Tony's lips were on his. Bruce froze for a moment, uncertain of what to do, but eventually he gave in and kissed him back. He hooked his arms around his waist and pulled him closer to the bed, their bodies almost touching.

"Tony.."Bruce whispered against the others lips, the desire quickly building. "We can't..."

Shaking his head, Tony worked on his shirt, carefully popping open the buttons with skilled hands. Bruce was almost jealous of how easy this came to Tony. How many people had he been with? Was he just some backup until the next fix?

Bruce didn't want to be Tony's side story, he wanted to be the main novel that everyone was jealous of. He wanted to be Tony Stark's. Pushing the other away, he narrowed his eyes. "We can't do this Tony, " he muttered through clenched teeth. The other guy was watching from the back of Bruce's head, the desire quickly building. He wanted to do this so badly but he wouldn't. Not with knowing how Tony was. "We can't."

"Sure we can. "Tony kissed him more intensely this time, his hands now working on his belt. "What's stopping us, Bruce?"

Anger swelled in his stomach, "I'm not some girl you picked up off the street for a one night stand, Stark. "he placed his hands on the other's chest and pushed him back, struggling to replace his shirt back onto his chest. "I will not be used for nothing more than sex. "

Bruce could have sworn he saw hurt flash across Tony's face but he didn't care. He had already had his heart broken once and he would not allow it to happen again. He cared to much about Tony to allow him to hurt him.

Suddenly without warning, Tony's hands were pressed firmly on the back of his neck. "Banner, don't you dare say that again. You are not just sex for me, yes sex with you would be amazing, but you're more than that. I thought you knew me better than that."

Bruce froze under Tony's grip and narrowed his eyes, "I know do you, I know how you use the woman that come into your life and how you push them away like nothing. " he muttered, flinching as the other's hold on him tightened.

"You aren't a woman."

"What gave that away?"

Pushing Tony away seemed a lot harder than he thought. The playboy was almost pinning him to the bed, his hands resting on either side of him. "I love you Bruce, I wont do anything to hurt you, I promise. "His lips came on Bruce's again and all the scientist could do was melt into the other man's embrace.

"You love me..?" mumbled Bruce, tears dripping down his cheeks. "Why?"

He wasn't use to having someone love him, Betty had loved him once and the other guy had ruined that. His mother had loved him and his father killed her, it had been a long time since Bruce had someone to completely love him, all of him.

Tony nuzzled the side of his neck, "You're so fucking smart Bruce, you're witty and quick. I love your hair and your brains. I love the way you keep me grounded and the way you aren't afraid to tell me off when I need it. You are real with me, you don't down play anything and insert your opinion when it matters. You are quiet and reserved but I know you can have a voice when you need it. I love everything that makes you, Brucey. "

He was at a loss for words, no one every loved all of him. The darker parts of him stayed hidden, buried back deeply into his subconscious. And yet Tony was sitting here telling him he loved every single part of him. Bruce pushed himself up onto his elbows and brushed his lips against his once again, " I love you too, Tony.." he muttered against the billionaire's lips.

Both of them may have demons that haunt them but Bruce was certain they both could live with it. They had each other after all and his mother always said it took that one special person to coax you out of your fear and Tony just happened to be that person.

Bruce closed his eyes as Tony pressed his lips down the side of his neck, allowing the spasms of love swim into him. Bruce had found the one place he could call home and it was in Tony Stark's arms.

Oddly enough he was alright with that.


End file.
